Two Girls, One Kiss
by A Flock of Seagulls
Summary: What would happen between Tori and Cat if they did a request together that would change how they feel about each other? Cori. Femslash. Rated M. Leave a review!
1. Tori Takes Requests: Kiss

_**I don't own VICTORiOUS, characters, episodes, etc. I'm only saying this ONCE.**_

_**Rated M.**_

_Hey y'all. I was just wandering on TheSlap DOT com and I just thought of a great idea for another story. I was inspired from the series of videos called "Tori Takes Requests" and "The Funny Nugget Show"; the latter being a video series with Tori and Cat. In this story, there will be **fem-slash**. This story has no connection whatsoever to my other story 'Together'. This chapter doesn't have the Rated M scenes, yet. Without further ado, the story begins._

_Remember: Reviews are very helpful._

_Quick summary: On a warm Hollywood Saturday afternoon, Tori is at her house with Cat and they are bored and alone. So to alleviate the dullness of the day, Tori is about to do another 'Tori Takes Requests' video with Cat as her camera girl._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tori Takes Requests: Kiss**

**Tori's POV**

"Is it on? Okay. Hey there Slappers! You all know me. I am Tori Vega sitting on Tori Vega's bed in Tori Vega's bedroom."

"Haha, you just called yourself by your whole name."

"That was Cat. She's the camera girl today. Say hi to the people Cat."

"Hi!" Cat screams while waving her hand in front of the camera.

"And that was Cat's hand. Anywaayy, you all know what time it is."

"It's 3:52 PM, Tori."

"No, Cat."

"It's not?"

"Nope, it's time for me to take a request you freaks uh, well, requested for. I am going to read and do the first request on my Slap page right now on my very, very reliable PearBook."

"Haha, you said very twice."

"Oh, hush up Cat."

"So, what does it say, Tori?"

"Um... let's just move on to the second comment, okay?"

"Nooo! You said you'd do the first comment!"

"Did you even see the comment, Cat?"

"No. Lemme see."

Cat placed the camera on the top of my dresser, facing our way. She sat beside me on my bed.

"Hi Slappers! It's me Cat. And I'm..."

"Just read the comment!" I barked at her, which I know she didn't deserve.

"You don't have to shout. 'Tori, I want to see you kiss a girl who's not a blood relative of yours and it has to be on the lips for five seconds. Thanks!' It seems like a fair request."

"I'm not going to kiss a girl whose blood I am not related to. Besides, who am I going to kiss?"

"I'm a girl. What about me?"

"What? I'm not going to kiss you, Cat. You're my best friend."

"And best friends kiss, right?"

"Well, yeah I guess but..."

"Then there's nothing to worry about Tor."

"There is no way I am going to kiss you."

"Please Tori? Pleaassseeee?" Cat gave me the pout. Everyone's defenseless when it comes to Cat's pouts, including me.

"Are you really sure you want to do this Cat?"

"Yeah! I bet it's fun to kiss a girl named Tori Vega."

She giggled after she said my name. I blushed a little when she said that. I never thought she'd actually want to do this but we're bored so, what the heck.

"Okay, to the guy who requested this, I hope you're happy with your life." I kinda said that to the camera a bit too angrily. "Alright Cat, let's just get this over with and mmm..."

Before I can even finish what I was going to say, she mushed her lips against mine. She is willing to do this. I think it lasted for more than five seconds. I actually felt all warm inside me when she kissed me. Her lips tasted of strawberries. After that kiss, the way she stared at my eyes was entrancing. It kind of caught me in the moment and we kissed again. I don't know how long was that kiss this time but I know both of us enjoyed it.

"Um. I guess the request is done..." I turned off the camera. "I'll post this later on The Slap. Maybe, at midnight so not a lot of people can see this."

"So Tori, what did you think of it?" Cat asked while curling her hair with her finger. She's cute when she does that.

"That was … fun. Different but fun." I shyly admitted to Cat. I gazed at her lips. Those lips I had just kissed. Those strawberry lips. I'd do anything to feel them again.

"Thanks. Your lips were nice." She said to me without hesitation.

"Really? Well, um... that's ... great?" I tried to get the correct words out of my mouth.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna do it again?"

"What?"

"I said, do you want to kiss again?"

I can't believe Cat asked that. I know I wanted to but I feel like this is wrong.

"I don't know if we shou..."

Once again, she interrupted me with her lips. I never thought kissing a girl could actually feel great. I felt sparks fly. I like Cat. And not as a friend or a best friend. Like a crush. In fact, it is a crush. And looking at the way she kissed me, she likes me too. We kissed for like fifteen seconds or so before she pulled back. Aw chizz, I wanted more.

"Cat, why are we doing this? Not that I don't like it. I do. Just, why?" I asked her, in desperate need of an answer.

"I like you, Tori." She blushed when she said that. I don't know how to respond to that.

"I noticed that with the way you were kissing me." I said to her.

"And I know you do too with the way you returned the favor." She answered back.

She held my hand. Wow, her hand's warm. The moment felt serene. She leaned in closer to my ear.

"Shh... don't worry. Nobody has to know." She whispered.

I had a big grin on my face. I like her and she likes me. Perfect.

She planted a kiss on my lips. It wasn't a long kiss, just a short peck on the lips. But it still felt amazing.

"Tori, are we like, boyfriend-girlfriend now?" She asked. I looked at her face, she was hoping for a yes.

"No. We're girlfriend-girlfriend now, not boyfriend-girlfriend."

"Yay! I love having a girlfriend!"

She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, you want to have a little drink? I'm a bit thirsty from all that kissing. Do you want some cocoa?"

"Yay! I love cocoa!" She gave me another peck on the cheek before she went downstairs.

* * *

___Chapter One is done. The next chapter will come soon. I know, not much, if not none at all, Rated M stuff happened here. The Rated M stuff will come in the next chapter. Until then, let me know what you think about the story now. Leave a review._


	2. The Date

_Took me a little more time to finish this chapter. Now, here comes the Rated M scenes. Uh oh... SPOILER ALERT!_

_Hahaha, now I had just quoted a Cat Valentine, it's time for chapter 2!_

_Remember: Leaving a review is great!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Date**

**Cat's POV**

"This cocoa's good." I told Tori, sipping the chocolate beverage.

"It's from Belgium."

"That's probably why then."

"Mhm."

I really can't believe my life. I'm at Tori's house, specifically Tori's couch, drinking warm Belgian cocoa with her. And, we're girlfriends now. I'm so happy. I drank my cocoa until it was all gone. I set down the cup on the coffee table. However, as happy I was having a girlfriend, I had a problem with our relationship.

"Tori?"

"Yes, Cat?"

"I don't think we could be girlfriends just yet."

"Why is that?" She held my arm lightly.

"We haven't gone on a date yet."

"Cat... you're right. Well, we're here. Alone. Let's have a date here right now."

"Yay! I love dates!" I kissed Tori on the cheek after saying that. I know she loves my kisses. I can see it in the way she smiles after I kiss her.

"You want to watch some cheesy rom-coms?" She asked me.

"Sure Tori. Do you have some popcorn?"

"Yeah, I'll make some for us. Okay?" She gave me a peck on the cheek and went to the kitchen to fetch the popcorn. Okay, I'll admit it, her kisses are great, too. It made me giggle and blush a little.

Few minutes later, she returned with a big bowl of popcorn. She asked me what movies do I want to watch. I didn't really care what movie, I just wanted to spend some time with Tori. And now here I am on a date with her. I've always admired her ever since the big showcase. The way she sings is just truly captivating. She stole my heart the first time I saw her. I know, I've had a boyfriend once. But, I knew he was Tori's ex before she told me. I went to Tori's profile on TheSlap and saw her ex on her profile. I know it would make her jealous if I dated her ex. That's why I did it. I just wanted to get her attention. And now I did. She is mine and I am hers.

I didn't notice until now that the movie's already started. Tori has her arm locked with mine while the other is getting popcorn from the bowl. I never really watched the movie. My mind's just thinking about Tori the entire time. After the movie, she kissed me again on the cheek. I looked at her charming brown eyes. She was a bit teary eyed from the movie.

"Cat? Do you love me?"

I answered her with a kiss on the lips. That sealed the deal. This kiss was by far our longest. I can taste the butter from the popcorn on her lips. It was sweet, the kiss and the butter. I gazed at her angelic brown eyes after that kiss.

"Now can we be girlfriends?" Tori asked me.

"Not yet Tori, the date's not over."

"It's not?" She looked puzzled.

"Nope. It's just getting started, Tori."

I smacked my lips against hers after what I just told Tori. I played her lips with my tongue. She opened her mouth, giving my tongue an opportunity to find her tongue first. My tongue fought her tongue for power. I have to say, I think it's going to be a tie. While I was busy distracting her with my tongue, I put my hand under her shirt. I rubbed her flat and firm belly. She's moaning in my mouth, meaning, she likes it. I do it some more until I went up north. When I touched her bra, she moaned even louder. I was making her happy.

I stopped kissing her at this point and I laid her down on her couch. I cupped her breasts with my hands, each hand was a perfect fit for each breast. I played with them, seeing Tori's eyes roll back in her head. I pulled her shirt up, telling her to raise her arms up so I can take it off. I stripped her from her bra as well. Wow. My heart's pounding now. Tori Vega, the girl I've been dying to be with since Day 1, is completely topless in front of my eyes. She is a goddess. If the top's already beautiful, I don't know how much more amazing it is down there. I traced my fingers on her dark nipples, making circles around it. I can tell she is being aroused. I flicked her hard nipples and she let out a low whimper. I never really noticed until now that Tori wrapped her legs around my stomach and she was dry humping me. I didn't stop her because I like it. In the midst of that dry humping, I bit her rigid nipples. She covered her mouth with a hand trying to muffle out screams of pleasure. I can feel her getting wet down there.

I stopped playing with her torso and I start to go down her visibly damp shorts. I brushed her wet spot with my fingers. I looked at her eyes, I can see worry. I'm thinking it's her first.

"Tori, do you want me to continue?"

She nodded. I can see her anxiety but I can feel her confidence in me. I slowly took her shorts off, revealing her moist black underwear. And it was not just any underwear, she's wearing a g-string thong. I can see her blush her cheeks red.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Tori. I think it's sexy wearing a thong at home."

"You do?"

"Thongs are sexy anytime."

She smiled a bit, giving me a sign to continue. I started to rub the thong on the wet spot.

"Ohhh..."

"Hmm... Tori likes that, huh?"

"Yes... Oh my God..."

I wanted to make Tori even happier. I slipped her g-string down and off her core. There she was, Tori Vega is now completely naked. She has a sexy landing strip down there. And her center was already soaking wet from all that dry humping and teasing. I didn't hesitate. I slowly stroked my fingers on her core. She moaned loudly each stroke. I inserted one digit in and she didn't just moan, she screamed.

"AHHHH!"

"God, Tori, you're so wet right now. You have no idea how turned on this makes me."

I push my digit in and out at a rapid speed and at the same time, I played her clitoris with my thumb. Each thrust in her core, a tiny stream of blood spilled out. I was right, it was her first. And I'm so happy that I get to be her first. She's arching her back, letting out loud moans, giving the signs of an oncoming orgasm. She's playing with her breasts while I'm fingering her. I inserted another digit in her wet and slightly bloody center and that was the breaking point. I can feel her vaginal muscles contract. She was going to have her first orgasm with me.

"AHHH! YES, CAT, YES!"

Hearing my name just made me go crazy. I pulled out my fingers, and watched her have an orgasm for the first time. She squirted on the couch. She's having spasms. But I know she loved it. Seeing Tori have her first full-on orgasm made me touch myself. I played with my own center while watching Tori's gush out her fluids. I inserted my wet finger in my core. Tori's fluids feels nice in me. I stopped after hearing a car pull into the driveway. Oh my God, Tori's parents are here. I saw Tori jumped off the couch, grabbed her clothes and sprinted to the bathroom. I was left alone to deal with the mess on their couch. I covered the wet spots and blood stains with a pillow. I cleaned my fingers with my shirt, hoping they wouldn't notice. I hear the door being unlocked. It opened and I saw not Tori's parents but a different person.

* * *

___Who could it be? I think it's pretty obvious but I stopped it there since it's already 5:25 AM when I finished Chapter 2. Well, anyway, how was Chapter Dos? Leave a review for your comments, suggestions, and/or questions. Chapter 3: Tori Takes Requests: Cat's Request, will come very soon! _


	3. The Video

_It took me like three days to finish this chapter. Some slight changes though. Cat's Request must come in the next chapter since this is going to take a while. Leave a review for your comments, suggestions, and other stuff._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Video**

**Tori's POV**

Oh my God. I am so exhausted from what just happened. It was my first date with Cat and we were already going things to the next level. Me and Cat made love and if my parents didn't come home early, I would have stayed there, naked in front of Cat. Now, I'm in the bathroom, trying to clean myself up. I wore the same clothes Cat stripped me out of. I brushed my hair, trying to look extra clean until I heard a scream at the door.

"TORI!"

Dang. It wasn't my mom or dad. It was my older sister, Trina. Her voice is not pleasant to hear, whether she is singing, screaming at something, or even just talking to someone.

"I thought you have a date with someone. Why are you here?" I asked her, pretending I'm doing my 'business'.

"He stood me up! That wazzbag!"

"And you're here because?"

"Look, I got nothing else to do. So I was thinking we could go to Nozu and you know, have a sister-sister bonding time. What do you think?"

"Okay, what do you really want?"

"Look, after Jeff left me at Nozu, I met Cole and Mike there. Hot, blonde twins. They wanted a double date. So I picked you to join me. Come on! Let's go! We need to be there like, right now."

I opened the door and tried to talk myself out of it.

"I want to go but..."

"Tori. Come with me or else, I'll tell mom you broke her vase."

"What? How'd you know that?"

"Aha! So you did break her vase!"

"Trina!"

"Just come with me Tori."

"All right fine. But give me ten minutes to fix myself up."

"Hurry up! I'll be in the car."

After that, I went back to the living room to tell Cat about my unexpected plans with Trina. When I reached the living room, Cat wasn't there. Strange. I called her name and I heard nothing. She must have left when Trina came looking for me. Cat gets nervous whenever Trina's around with her moods. Since Cat wasn't here anymore, I had no choice but to join Trina and her double date. I ran as fast as possible to my room, and wore whatever seems clean and decent. I had jeans on, with a matching purple top and a light brown jacket to top it off. I picked flats over heels, so I slipped on my sneakers. I applied little make up because, one, I don't want to take my time making myself look good, and two, I can hear Trina's screams from her car in my room. I hurried downstairs and grabbed the keys from the counter. I jumped in Trina's car, sitting in the passenger's seat, driving off to Nozu. We didn't speak to each other during the trip. I think something fishy is going on. She always annoys me every time we drive together, but this time was an exception. She never opened her mouth and didn't even bother to glance at me. We arrived at Nozu three silent minutes later. We sat down at a table with only two seats. Wait, what's going on? Where's Cole and Mike? Where are the hot blonde twins she talked about? Not that I would want them or anything.

"Um, Trina? Why are we sitting by ourselves? And where are the hot twins you said were waiting for us?"

"There's no double date Tori. I need to talk to you."

"And our house is not a great place to have a little conversation?"

"Cat was there."

"So what if Cat was there?"

"It's about her."

"What about her?"

"Her and you."

What? How did she know about this? Is she joking me? No. She looks serious.

"What about us?"

"That. I know about you two and what the two of you did together."

"What are you talking about?" Trying to act normal.

"I came to the house at 4:30 PM and you didn't know. I had to change my top because some idiot spilled ketchup all over my dress..."

"You?"

"Don't interrupt me, Tori. Some dude's car was blocking our driveway so I had to park in front of the house. I kicked that dude's car before going to the front door. Before I unlocked the door, I heard a scream from inside the house. I looked through the window, and I saw you two 'fooling around'. I didn't do much after seeing what you two did, except I got it on video."

"You what?"

"Hi-def. And don't worry, I'm just going to share the video through TheSlap and SplashFace, letting the whole world know what a dirty lesbian Tori Vega is."

"You never had it on video. You're just messing with me."

"Oh yeah, well, what is this o' dear sister?"

She showed me her PearPhone and I just couldn't describe what was playing. She was right. She did caught me.

"Okay, fine, what do you want from me to keep you from posting that video?" I asked her, hoping that she'd give me a reasonable price to prevent that video to spread.

"Simple. You be my slave."

"How long?"

"Hm... A whole year, starting right now."

"What? No!"

"Then I'll just show everyone in Hollywood Arts this video..."

Damn it. She was blackmailing me. I guess I have no other option.

"All right fine. Just don't post that video, please."

"Oh I won't. Now, buy me some California Rolls and Miso Soup."

"Fine."

"Wait. You have to answer me with a Yes Ma'am"

"What?"

"The video, Tori."

"Yes ma'am."

As of right now, I officially hate my sister. But I have to listen whatever she says now, or else... the video...

At the end of the day, after buying her food, clothes & shoes, carrying the clothes & shoes she bought, and a lot of 'Yes Ma'am's , she finally set me free for today. I am watching TV right now in the living room. It was now 10 PM and my mind wasn't really intent on watching TV. Instead, I checked on Cat, to make sure she's safe. I dialed her number and finally...

"Hey Girlfriend!" I spoke the second word with enthusiasm.

"Hi Tori! Oh sorry, Hi Girlfriend!"

I smiled when she said that.

"Listen about what happened earlier..."

"It's okay. I didn't want to get between the two of you so I left. Sorry I didn't tell you first."

"That's all right. But I feel like I'm the only one who had 'fun' during our date. I mean, you just basically gave me my first full orgasm and I gave you nothing."

"Don't sweat about it Tor, I had fun too."

"No Cat. Let me make it up to you." Then a light bulb brightly lit above my head. "I got it! I'll scrap my request earlier, and make another one."

"What? Why?"

"I mean I'm not going to post it or delete it either, it was our first kiss. Instead, I'll give a special someone whatever that special someone requests for me to do.

"Ohh, is that special someone me?"

"No, it's Sikowitz."

"Aw, phooey."

"Of course it's you Cat!"

"Yay!"

"Now, think about what you want me to do. Call me if you have your special request. Kay?"

"Kay? Bye love!"

I kissed her through the phone. I can't wait. Cat's going to make me do whatever she wants. I can feel she is going to make me do something kinky. Few minutes later, my phone ringed. It was Cat!

"Yes dear?" I sweet talked her.

"Get your sexy body here, Tori."

"You know I can't drive."

"Ask your mom or dad."

"Oh yeah... I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Kay kay! See you soon love!"

"Same here, love."

I packed some clothes because I had told Dad I'm staying at Cat's. He agreed to drive me there but he won't be able to pick me up so he told me to walk back home. After filling my handbag with a handful of clean clothes, me and my Dad drove off to Cat's house. I've been to Cat's before and her place, well, I'll have to say her place is perfect for her. I mean, the house is full of colors, mostly pink and red. I said bye to Dad and I proceeded to knock on her door.

"It's open!"

I opened the door and I saw Cat laying down on the couch and she was only wearing a bathrobe.

"Come. Let's head to my room." She told me.

* * *

_Not going to say much here. Tune in to the next chapter. Leave me a review for your thoughts about this chapter. Peace!_


	4. Tori Takes Requests: Cat's Request

**Chapter 4: Tori Takes Requests: Cat's Request**

**Cat's POV**

I already had in mind what I wanted Tori to do for me. I have to admit, I'm a bit of a lustful perv. I've always ogled at her sexy curves, up and down. And earlier today, I took a chance at her. It all started with that request. The kiss. And a few moments after that, I grabbed the opportunity of a lifetime. I … well... I had sex with her. And now, 10:33 PM, we're gonna do it again. This time, it's her turn to be the boss and do what I did to her to me.

"Tori, I would like to have some fun with you." I told her flirtatiously.

I slowly undressed myself, taking off my robe to reveal my bare body to Tori. She stood there with her jaw dropped nearly to the ground.

"Wow, you have an amazing body." Tori muttered.

"I know. I try my best to keep my body in shape." I leaned in closer to Tori's ear, "Now, will you have fun with me?" I whispered to her.

She answered with a body-tingling kiss. It's like the fifth or sixth time we kissed today. Our lips teased each other. Our tongues battled. She had her arms around my neck and mine around hers, too. She pushed me to my bed, my fluffy, comfortable bed but as comfortable as my bed is, it still can't beat the warm, fuzzy feeling inside me when Tori is around me. I caught a bad break though as she pulled out from the kiss. She straddled on my torso, staring at my eyes. Mine staring back at hers. I was already heavily panting at this point.

"Tori... why'd... you... stop...?" I asked her, breathless from the kiss.

"I don't know if we should do this. If I should do this." She told me, with a worried look on her face.

"Do you... want... to?"

"I want to but..."

"Is there... a problem?"

She didn't answer me verbally but by the way she softly sobbed after I asked her my question, she does indeed have a problem.

"Don't worry, Tor. I'm here for you. No, I'm here with you. I always will be." I gave her a short peck after I said that very cheesy but romantic line. "If you want we can just do this some other time." She shook her head.

"No. I want to."

"You sure?"

She hesitated at first but, she nodded the second after.

I grabbed hold of the back of her neck (lightly, of course) and I pulled her closer to my lips until they smashed with each other. We kissed for like what it seems to be forever. Tori's hand run over my stomach. I felt at ease when she did that. Her hand was smooth and soft. She broke the kiss and began kissing my neck down to my stomach. I let out a faint whimper. I can feel her smile when I whimpered.

"Cat Valentine likes this, hmm?"

"Mhm..."

She began to nip on my tummy. She moved up until she reached her destination. She started to flick my nipples with her tongue. Oh God, that's so good. I moaned at her actions.

"Oh my God, Tori..."

She toyed both of my nipples, one with her moist tongue and the other with her soft, delicate fingers. My nipples hardened each flick and bite. Tori stopped playing with my boobs and started to move down my lower half, licking all the way down to my vagina. She paused for a while before reaching my center. I saw her worried look again as she glanced at me. I nodded, giving her the sign to go on.

She started to brush her tongue against my clit. I shuddered and let out a load moan. After hearing my moan, she sucked on my clitoris like a baby being breastfed. I moaned even louder when she did that. It's a good thing, I'm alone tonight with her. My brother's in that special hospital and my parents, well, I don't really know where they are.

Tori stopped using her mouth and instead used her soft fingers. She immediately inserted two digits in me, and at the same time, playing my clit with her thumb. My eyes automatically closed shut after Tori inserted her digits in. She was pushing her digits in and out at a very rapid speed. My back arched and my hips bucked at each push-pull. I am in progress of an orgasm. Wait, I have an idea.

"Tori... wait..."

"Yes?"

"Go grab the shoebox under my bed. I have something that you can use."

I saw her reach her hand under my bed. She pulled out my special Daka shoebox. It was special because of what was inside it.

"Ohh... Cat Valentine has these kinds of toys other than her stuffed animals?"

"It's a secret, Tori."

"No one shall know but me." She gave me a wink as she said that.

She pulled out the object in the shoebox. The object is a pink sex toy. It is like six inches long. And it was enough for me to get an orgasm. Plus, it vibrates. She started to push in my special toy in my center. I squeaked at the insertion since it's been a long time since I used the toy. She pulled it out and activated the vibrator and put it back again inside to my pleasure. Tori pushed the vibrator all the way in my cervix. God, that feels so good. My hips were already moving wildly. She removed it out again and licked my toy.

"God, Cat, you're so wet for me. Mmm... you taste delicious." Oh my God, hearing Tori dirty talk was all I need to explode all my juices. She inserted the pink toy again, this time, pushing and pulling it very rapidly. I am getting really close now. "I wanna hear you scream my name, Cat." She pushed-pulled the vibrator even faster this time. At this point, I'm seeing white under my eyelids. I burst my fluids all over the toy.

"OH MY GOD TORRIIIIII!" I screamed just like she requested.

I felt all my juices squirted out of my center and onto my bed. I squirmed, feeling like there's more that can come out. My center was pulsating. I am heavily breathing from that orgasm. I saw nothing but pitch black, as I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was still naked on the left side of my bed with Tori sleeping soundly beside me. I checked my alarm clock. It's already 4:28 AM. I can clearly remember what happened five or six hours ago. Tori, the girl I've been dying to be with, had 'fun' with me. I also remember her hesitating at first because of a problem. I got to remember to bring it up when she wakes up. I glanced at Tori, she was facing me with her hair all over her face. I brushed her hair off without trying to wake her up. She looks so beautiful sleeping. I wished she didn't have any nightmares as I kissed her on the forehead. I can see she smiled a bit when I did that. I smiled too. I pulled the blanket over my torso and dozed off.

* * *

"_God, Cat, you're so wet for me. Mmm... you taste delicious." Oh my God, hearing Tori dirty talk was all I need to explode all my juices. She inserted the pink toy again, this time, pushing and pulling it very rapidly. I am getting really close now. "I wanna hear you scream my name, Cat." She pushed-pulled the vibrator even faster this time. At this point, I'm seeing white under my eyelids. I burst my fluids all over the toy._

"_OH MY GOD TORRIIIIII!" I screamed just like she requested._

_I felt all my juices squirted out of my center and onto my bed. I squirmed, feeling like there's more that can come out. My center was pulsating. I am heavily breathing from that orgasm. I saw nothing but pitch black, as I passed out._

I woke up thanks to my alarm clock beside me. 7:00 AM? Thanks a lot for waking me up from the greatest dream ever. Oh wait, it wasn't a dream. It really happened. Yay! Wait a second, it's Sunday. I don't turn my alarm on during Sundays. It must have been Tori. I looked beside me and... empty. She must be taking a shower or something. I sat up, feeling a slight draft on my body. I looked down and I was still naked. I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Hmm... no Tori in the bathroom. Then, she must be downstairs. I set my clothes on the bathroom counter and turn the water on. Warm, just how I like it. I hopped in the shower, getting my hair wet. I grabbed the shampoo and.. uh... well... shampooed my hair. After five minutes, I rinsed off the shampoo. Soap was next. I took the soap and started to clean my body, every detail, inch, and part of my body. When I started to clean downstairs, my mind instantly recreated what happened last night. I started to rub myself, thinking about Tori pushing that pink vibrator in me. I leaned against the wall, inserting a digit in and pushed it in deep. I uttered a soft moan.

"Yes, Oh my God, Tori."

I pushed another finger in and started to speed up.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh, yes..." I whimpered softly. "AH!"

I played with my breasts as well. I'm going to have another orgasm...

"OH! YES! AHHHH!" I moaned strongly. I felt the juices flow out again. I slid my back down the wall in relief. After I gathered myself, I cleaned the rest of my body and stepped off the shower (turning it off, of course). I dried myself with a towel, and again, when I tried to dry off my vagina, I recalled last night's happening. It took nearly all my strength to resist having another orgasm. I put on a bra and panties (they're both pink). I wore a tank top and boxer shorts, since they feel comfortable. I left the bathroom and headed downstairs to find Tori cooking breakfast. Mmm... I can smell bacon and eggs, the classic.

"Hey Caterpillar!" Aww, Tori got me a nickname. Quick I got to think of something for her.

"Hey... uh... hmm... okay, I can't beat Caterpillar."

"Haha... It's alright. Just call me anything you like."

"Sure thing, love." I said that as I wrapped around her back.

"Hmm... a bit common but not bad... so, as you've figured it out, I'm making breakfast for two."

"Yay! My favorites, bacon and eggs." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

"Mmm... Tori, this is so yummy."

"Thanks, Caterpillar."

We just talked about school and a bunch of other non-sense I always tell my friends. But I feel like there's something important I need to talk about with Tori.

"So, love, thank you for yesterday. I had so much fun. I'll admit, when I took a shower earlier, that's all I've been thinking about." I told her.

"Yeah... I had fun too." She answered back, not bothering to look at me. She looked down at her bacon and eggs. Something was bothering my girlfriend. Oh! Now I remember.

"Tori, is there a problem?" I asked her, holding her free hand on the table.

No answer. Meaning, yes.

"You don't have to tell me. Like I told you, I'm with you no matter what."

"But I want to tell you, because it's about... us."

"What? Is there another girl in the relationship?" I thought of dozens of scenarios in my head right now.

"No! It's about yesterday afternoon."

"The kiss?"

"After that..."

"Oh... the date, then."

"Yeah... you see... someone..." She didn't finish her sentence as she began to cry. She placed the other hand I'm not holding over her eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling down to her food. I already knew what she meant when she said 'someone...'.

"Look, Tori, so what if someone saw us 'fooling around'. The best they can do is tell it to everyone, but they don't have any proof that any of that was real."

"That's the thing. There is proof."

"What?"

"That person... took a video... of us... you know... doing stuff. Worse... it was Trina..."

My heart sunk when she said that. Trina? Tori's older sister? That bitch.

"Trina? Why would she do that?"

She told me the whole story and up to the point where Trina told Tori to become her slave to prevent the video from spreading like wildfire.

"Why don't you just delete the video without her knowing?"

"That's..." She looked up to me. I can see her eyes still a bit teary. "...not a bad idea." She face-palmed herself. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"See? Problem solved. And now we can be a happy couple." I gave her a smile and she gave me one back.

"Now, would you like to watch some TV, love?" I asked her sweetly finishing the rest of my eggs and bacon.

"Mhm..." She nodded.

* * *

_That's a good place to stop, don't ya think? This took a bit too long, since now I just got a job. Now, the updates of future chapters will have to come a bit late now, since my job takes up most of the day for me. Like this chapter? Was it too much? Leave your comments and such on a review. Next chapter might come in later this week or early next week._

_PEACE OUT!_


	5. The Drive

**Chapter 5: The Drive**

**Tori's POV**

"_Denise?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You want to go hang out this Saturday?"_

"_I'm sorry, Jack. I've made other plans with Danny this Saturday."_

"_Danny? Why him? I am..."_

The words quickly fade from my head. I stare blankly at the screen at that point, not really paying attention to the TV. I am sitting on the couch with Cat with my head on her shoulders. We're watching 'The Wood'. I used to be on that show with Andre, Beck, and Jade. However, due to the 'car being destroyed by two teenagers with golf clubs' incident, they had to film it somewhere else. Now, the students in 'The Wood' are from Sherwood High School. Cat and I don't know the students in the show except for one familiar face, Danny. He was our boyfriend, mine when I was still in Sherwood, and Cat's when I got transferred to Hollywood Arts. We didn't really mind nor care about him now since it has been two years since that 'hot cheese fountain' episode. I never really kept up with the show because I was worrying that Trina might call any second to shave her legs or worse, pop her pit pimples. I shuddered when thinking about that possibility.

I didn't want to leave just yet. I want to stay here with Cat, watching not-so-real reality TV. I want to stay snuggled close to her, my head leaning on her shoulders and her arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"_Who will steal Denise's heart? Will it be Jack or will it be Danny? We will find out in the next episode of 'The _Wood'." The narrator concludes 'The Wood'.

"That's some show, huh?" Cat tells me. She looks fascinated by the show, thinking that it's all real.

"You know that's fake reality TV, right?" I tell her the truth.

"I know, but the way they fake it seems like it's all real."

I got confused with what she said there. "Yeah. It seems real but it's not." I answered, trying not to be puzzled.

"So, love, what do you want to watch now?" She asked me.

"Well, Celebrities Underwater is on right now, Channel 7. I always watch that show. I've heard that Justin Bieber is going to try to hold his breath longer than Selena Gomez. He isn't going to last ten seconds underwater. Or maybe we could watch..." I got interrupted by the buzzing of my phone beside me. Damn. It's a text from Trina. "Ugh... it's my sister."

"What did Trina say, Tori?"

I read the text first before telling Cat.

'Tori. Where are you? I am here eating breakfast. My cream of wheat isn't going to cool itself, you know? Get your nasty gay ass here right now!'

I... I... I am out of words... I can't believe she'd call me that. I felt a tear drop from my eye. Cat hugged me tighter, giving me a kiss on the head.

"Lemme see what she said."

I reluctantly gave her my phone. She gasped when she read the hurtful remarks Trina gave me.

"That bitch!" Whoa. Did Cat just swear? That's different from her usual bubbly self. Hearing her utter a swear word just made her sexier in my book.

"I'm sorry Caterpillar, but I have to go..." I stood up while wiping the rest of my tears off my cheekbones. "I'll call you later." I said as I kissed her on the forehead. She never stood up from her position on the couch. I feel kind of bad for just leaving her but I had no choice. If I don't cool Trina's cream of wheat, she going to spread the video throughout TheSlap, letting every Hollywood Arts student know that Tori Vega and Cat Valentine are two perverted lesbos who are currently dating.

"Wait, Tori. I'll drive you home so I can still have a few minutes with you."

Aww... isn't she the sweetest. "I would like that. Thank you. Now, let's go Cat. Her cream of wheat isn't going to cool itself."

She groaned to the idea that I had to cool her hot breakfast or else... She turned off the TV as we walked out her front door. She never bothered to wear a jacket out, considering the fact that it's nearly a hundred degrees outside, why would she? We walked outside and in the garage. I've never seen her car, much less, her driving one. She always walks to my house when she comes over. It's like a thirty minute walk, yet she sacrifices that time and effort just to see me. Her car is a red (of course.) convertible and it's the one we used to drive to San Diego a couple months back. It's a bit dirty and rusty, however. Probably because she never uses the car.

"Well, this is my car. My brother never used this car so technically, it's mine. My mom and dad usually drive the SUV, not this one. I rarely drive this car, though, which explains the rust and the dirt. Mainly because the places I go to often are within walking distance. So, hop in, Tori." She gives me a smile as she steps in the car.

I jumped in the convertible the awesome way, by literally jumping in the car. She started up the car, adjusted the mirrors, and everything else drivers do. Hearing the engines rev, we drove off to my house with the sun shining brightly.

"Tori, I have two pairs of sunglasses in the compartment. Do you mind if you get it for us?"

I opened the compartment and saw the two pairs of glasses. I took both and gave one to her. We put them over our eyes and we rode in style. We held hands as she drove. Good thing the car doesn't drive with stick or else her other hand would be occupied.

"Hey Caterpillar! Would you like some music?"

"Yeah! Turn on the radio, love."

I tuned the radio to the local Hollywood station and... yes! Number One by Ginger Fox is playing. I remember me and Cat sang that song one time at Karaoke Dokie, the karaoke bar/restaurant. We sang the song together, just like old times.

"_You're gonna love me_

_You're gonna tell me that you're ready to go_

_I'm already there, look up in the air_

_'Cuz I'm the star of the show_

_I'm number one, baby, always number one, baby_

_So forget what you heard, this is my world!"_

We screamed out wooos and yeahs after singing the song. Unfortunately, after the wooos and the yeahs, we reached my house. She parked her car in front of my house since our driveway already had a car parked. I faced her, preparing to say bye. Her face was in a pout but not the one she always uses on people to get whatever she wants. This time, her pout showed legitimate sadness that seems more like her heart has been punched multiple times. I took off my glasses and placed it on top of the dashboard. I looked at her eyes, through her sunglasses. I saw fear, but I don't know why.

"Cat, I really want to be with you, promise."

"Then, be with me!"

I've never heard her voice like that. It was so demanding, it seemed desperate.

"I-I can't."

"Because of Trina? Come on Tori, just delete the video and everything will be all over."

"How would I delete it? I don't know her password."

"Then, break her phone." Cat looked so stern when she said that.

"She's going to break me! Emotionally and physically."

She didn't respond. She looked down at the carpet of the car.

"I'm sorry, Caterpillar. I have to go..." I give her a kiss on her hand as our hands untangled and untwined. I opened the car door, stepping out of the convertible. I walked towards my front door, not bothering to look back at her. She was hurt no doubt about it. Probably because I'm not with her or she's concerned that Trina's about to boss me around. Or is there a bigger, much more serious problem?

I entered my house and right off the bat, Trina was sitting on the couch looking at me. She was mad at me. It all shows in her face.

"Where have you been? I had to eat HOT cream of wheat. If you were here, I could have eaten WARM cream of wheat."

"I-I was at a friend's..." I tried to think of an excuse but what I said is true. Right now, I had just heard Cat's car drive away.

"Cat. I know. Dad told me before he went to work. You've had your fun with your girlfriend. Now, it's time to bring me a glass of Peppy Cola with ice. And hurry it up!"

"Yes Ma'am." I said sarcastically.

She must have been in an angry mood because all of the things she made me do were some serious chizz. I had to massage Trina's back, shoulders, and feet, and she made me do the one thing I feared of doing, pop her pit zits. WITH MY BARE HANDS NO LESS! Ughhh... I am not visualizing that ever again.

* * *

It is now 10:30 PM. After 13 hours of doing gut-wrenching errands for Trina, she went to sleep, meaning, I am free for the night. I could sneak in Trina's room and delete the video or if necessary, break her phone. But I'm scared she might kick my head off, literally, if I destroy her PearPhone XT. So, I stayed in my room, doing what I have wanted to do since I went home. Finally. I can spend some time with my Caterpillar, through the phone of course. I dialed up her number and waited. Nothing. I called her again. Still nothing. Maybe she's sleeping already. Anyway, I left her a voice mail for the time being.

"Hey Caterpillar. Please call me as soon as you get this. I missed you..." I ended the voice mail right there.

* * *

_Uh oh. What could be Cat doing? Find out in the next chapter._

_I know, this chapter didn't have much Rated M stuff in it, but life's not all about Rated M stuff, right? This chapter took me like 4-5 days because I had a little trouble with some scenes and dialogues. In all fairness, I think I did pretty well here. But, you can voice out your opinions about this chapter or the whole story on a review._

_Chapter 6: The... well, I haven't thought about the title yet but I have the plan for Chapter 6 ready to be typed. It might come out around July 21 or later. This is A Flock of Seagulls concluding Chapter 5: The Drive._


	6. The Play

**Chapter 6: The Play**

**Cat's POV**

_Where am I? I'm at an unknown meadow. It's a full moon tonight and, oh my God, I look around everywhere. I see unicorns. I touch the one nearest me. She nuzzles me. Aww. I get on her and I was taken to the nearby hills. I got a perfect view of the full moon. I close my eyes, hoping this moment never ends. BZZZZZZ!_

* * *

BZZZZZZ!

I open my eyes in a squint. Damn. That was a great dream. I rubbed my eyes with my palms. BZZZZZZ! Ughh... I need to buy a better alarm clock. I reached out to my bedside table and I turned the pink alarm clock off. 7:00 AM. School starts at 8:30 so I have an hour and a half to get ready. I sat up and searched for my phone. Huh. It's not here. I must have left it downstairs. Anyways, I get off my bed and took some clothes for me to change into after I take a shower.

After the shower (nope, nothing obscene happened during that, just a regular shower), I wore the clothes I took from my dresser. I wore the typical Cat Valentine clothing. Skinny jeans. Pink tee.

Breakfast time! I only had an apple and juice. I feel eating healthy today, so my breath won't smell like meat. No mom and dad today, typical. They always go home at 12 midnight and leave at 6 in the morning. I brushed my teeth after munching on my apple and drinking my juice, hoping they would be extra clean and minty for Tori. Five minutes passed, my teeth were white as Jade's pale skin. I'm thinking they're a bit too white.

I still have half an hour before school starts. I sat down and I felt something hard on my butt. Hard and pear-shaped. It's my phone! That's where I left it. I better call Tori since she never called me last night. I wanted to make sure she's okay or something. Oh what's this. A voice mail. And it's from Tori! Yay! She did call me. Hmm.. 10:31 PM. Oh, I already went to sleep at 10:00 PM. I never heard the phone ring.

"Hey Caterpillar. Please call me as soon as you get this. I missed you..."

My heart went nuts after that message. I missed you too, love. I called her number. Less than three seconds, she answered.

"Cat! What happened last night. I tried to call you but you didn't answer. Is there a problem?"

"No. No problem Tor. I always go to sleep at 10 if there is school the next day."

"Oh. That explains it. Anyway, I can't wait to see you at school."

"Me too. Well, I better get going. It's a fifteen minute walk to Hollywood Arts from here. And I want to be with you before school starts."

"Yeah, I gotta go too, Trina's already at the car yelling at me to get ready."

Ugh... I hate hearing that bitch's name. She's the one that's making this hard on Tori.

"So, see you later, Caterpillar?"

"Mhm... see you."

She gave me a kiss through the phone. I returned the favor.

After that phone call, I wore my Daka flats and I began my walk to school, earphones on, listening to my music on my PearPod.

* * *

I walked through the front doors of the school. Immediately, I saw Tori at her locker, grabbing some books. I went to her sneakily and wrapped my arms around her stomach.

"Hey Tori." I said amorously.

"Hey Cat." She responded amorously as well.

"I've heard you missed me."

"Yeah. Trina made me do a lot of heavy chizz."

"Ugh. Don't talk about that bitch."

"You're now calling her 'the bitch' huh?"

"Yeah. She's the one making it hard on my girlfriend."

"That's true."

"So, um... do we tell our friends about us?" I released my hug as I asked her.

"Maybe not yet. Let's just keep this a private relationship."

"Good. I don't think I'm ready to tell our friends about us just yet."

"Oh. Here they come."

Jade, Robbie, Andre, and Beck come to us. We said our usual hellos and talked about non-sense until the bell rang. The six of us are in Improv for our first class. We walked together as a group to Sikowitz's class. In Sikowitz's class, anything can happen, from old people walking on broken glass, to two girls acting as husband and wife. I hope me and Tori get to do something.

"All right class. Next week, I will host a play at the Blackbox Theater. The play will be about teen angst and rebellion. There will be a mom, a dad, the son, and the son's girlfriend. I have the box of characters for you to pick from. Robbie!"

"Drake Walt, 16 year old son of Bob and Sandy Walt." Robbie seems pleased with his role.

"Jade! Here you go."

"Megan Parks, 16 year old girlfriend of Drake Walt. WHAT? I'm Robbie's girlfriend?" Jade screams at Sikowitz. Robbie opens his mouth in shock.

"No, no, no, I could just give the role to someone..." Robbie offers.

"No! What's done is done. Now... Cat!"

"Yay! I'm a part of the play!"

"Good for you. Now, pick a name from the box."

"Kay kay. Sandy Walt, wife of Bob Walt and mom of Drake Walt."

"There. And, lastly, Tori."

"Bob Walt, husband of Sandy Walt and dad of Drake Walt. I get to play a dad again. Do I get a mustache?"

My heart just exploded. And I think it really did. Tori and I are a couple. Not only in the play but also in reality. I get to hug her and maybe kiss her in front of everyone without them knowing that it is all real affection and not stage affection. I think she liked it too with the way she was smiling at me when I turned around to face her. Or I think she's happy she gets to wear a mustache.

"Now we got the lead roles, we need stage crew. Andre, Beck, you two work with Sinjin and his special effects group. The rest of you unimportant people can watch. Now..." The loud bell interrupts Sikowitz. "...You are dismissed."

All the students rushed to get out the room, except for me and Tori. I picked up my bag and walked towards Tori. She looks very happy that we get to be a couple on stage.

"Cat, I'm so happy we get to be a couple on stage!"

"Shhh... not in front of Sikowitz." I whispered to her, aware that we are talking in front of our teacher. We glanced at him, he was already lying on the mini-stage in his classroom, sleeping like a baby. A balding, bare foot, dressed like a homeless guy baby.

Tori's fingers walked from my hand to my shoulder as I went back to face her. "Well, anyway, guess we'll be lovey-dovey in front of everyone who's going to watch the play." She uttered, finally her hand-guy reaching my shoulder and flies up to my face, tapping my nose lightly. I chuckled when the guy dabbed my nose.

"We should head on to our next class now, Tor."

"Aw. But I'll miss you, Caterpillar." She held my cheek as she said that.

"I'll miss you too, but do you know what I don't want to miss?" I asked as I gently removed her hand.

"What is that?"

"Class."

She laughed softly. "Okay, guess I'll see you at lunch." She gives me a kiss before leaving for her next class.

"Bye!" I replied.

Not wasting time, I sprinted to my next class since the bell could ring at any second. Phew. Just made it. Music History is where I am right now. And this is a boring class. I need to take it though, as a requirement for graduation. What makes it more boring is that none of my friends are here. Apparently, they took it during freshman year and Tori took this class last year. Guess, I'm stuck here alone, having to be forced to listen to Mr. Schneider yap about Chinese musical instruments and other topics.

* * *

"How was Music History today?"

"Boring."

We're at the Asphalt Cafe, eating lunch. Tori gave me half of her salad with me because I forgot to bring money earlier for food. Our hands entwined under the table, hiding it from our friends. I hear Andre arguing with Beck about who will handle the lighting and who will take care of the sound system for the play. Robbie is trying to talk to Jade probably about their roles while Jade just ignores him. I think me and Tori are the only quiet ones in our group. We just sat and ate our lunch, fingers tangled with each other under the table.

"Mr. Schneider talked about 'The Evolution of Guitars'. It was pretty lame and boring. I mean, who would care about guitars cavemen played with?"

"I've been there. I think I could still remember a thing or two about cavemen guitars. I'll tutor you if you want."

"You would do that?"

"Of course. You are my 'Caterpillar' after all." She spoke in a hushed tone.

"Thanks Tori!" I gave her a big hug gleefully.

"Well, look who's ready for the play. It's Mr. and Mrs. Walt." Jade intrudes our hug.

"What? Can't friends hug?" I ask her.

She didn't respond back. But I think she's getting a little bit suspicious about us. Anyway, I break the hug and continued eating lunch. We talked about Sikowitz's play and other stuff, mostly about school.

My time with Tori comes to an abrupt end as she receives a text message from 'the bitch'. She showed it to me and I got disgusted by her demands. Tori has to buy her an enchilada and has to massage her back while she eats. She says it stimulates the digestive system to consume the food more effectively or something like that.

"I'm sorry I gotta go. See you later after school?"

"Yeah..." I look down on my lunch, suddenly not hungry for salad.

"Don't feel bad, Cat. I'll miss you too." She says in a near whisper. "Maybe, I'll be back after she's done. Okay?" She gathers her stuff and stands up, telling everyone that she needs to go to the bathroom. Everyone except Jade and me said 'see you later' to Tori. I don't know why I didn't say something to her. She's my girlfriend and I never said any sort of goodbye. That's seems kind of mean. Maybe I was just caught up with my emotions, being mad because 'the bitch' just wanted to have an enchilada with a side of back rubs. I immediately texted Tori saying simply 'See ya later, Tori. ;)'. I felt relieved, knowing that Tori has something to look forward to after lunch and school.

Lunch went by really quick as the next bell rang. Everyone left to their own classes. I won't see Tori until the end of school. Aw, poo. I don't know why I stayed out here after the bell. I could have went to my class already. But I wanted to be alone for a while. I wanted to think. Think about what might happen if we revealed our secret to everyone we know. Think about our future. _Stop it Cat. This is too early to talk about college and us being engaged. _I put my thoughts about school and it hit me. I'm late! I ran off to my next class, wishing, Mrs. Yonders wouldn't notice me.

* * *

Phew. Finally, it's 3:00 PM. School just ended and I am making my way to Tori's locker. Nothing really interesting occurred during my last two classes. Just lessons and homework. Damn, I hate homework. Oh well, guess I'll have my hands full later, but not full enough for Tori. I skipped through the halls, wanting to see my wonderful girlfriend again.

"Tori!" I yell happily as I run toward her and give her a hug. Good thing most students already left for home.

"Hey Caterpillar. How'd your last classes went?"

"Sucked. I have lots of homework assignments to do. But I'd rather fail them to spend some more time with you."

"Aw. That's sweet and wrong. I don't want you to fail your classes. And besides, I have homework too. Plus, Trin-err... you know has some errands for me to run and..."

"I know. I know. So is this our relationship now. Keep it a secret to everyone and don't even get to meet after school because of some stupid video."

"Most likely."

I bow my head down and made 'the pout'. I'm really upset. It's only been three days since we started dating and we're already in a rough patch.

"Don't worry Cat. Saturday, 'She' will be away. 'She' will meet with some friends to hang out with at the mall, all day. And my parents are gone as usual. So we have the Saturday to ourselves. We could rehearse Sikowitz's play at our house. How does that sound?" She asks while her hand lifts my chin up directly straight at her face. I give her a smile, saying yes. She gives me a quick peck after looking at every direction to see if any students are looking. That kiss felt much greater than the other kissed we've shared. We are in a public place. The nervousness that other students might notice made the kiss ten times more romantic.

"Ugh. It's her. She's waiting in the car. Call you later."

Still out of breath from the kiss, I let out a soft 'Kay'.

She slammed the metal door and began to sprint to the parking lot. I was still mesmerized by the short kiss. We've kissed longer but this small, sweet peck beat them all. I walked home with a smile on my face.

* * *

_Hey hey hey. Hmm.. I never expected I would finish this before the 20th. Oh well, leave a review for your comments and things like that. Like this chapter? Review! Don't like? Review!_

_By the way, the next chapter goes one month later. If you don't want to go one month later, please do tell. Maybe I could fit in the real play next chapter but I'm trying to go for 10-ish chapters so... Anyways, Reviews are the best!_

_The next chapter might take a while. I'm trying to finish my first story once and for all since I feel like I left it in a cliffhanger. Hopefully before the start of school (Yes, I'm a student.), I could give you Chapter 7. I'll try to update as soon as possible._

_A Flock of Seagulls is signing out!_


	7. The Dinner

**Chapter 7: The Dinner**

**Tori's POV**

One month later...

Let me fill you in on what has happened the past month. We performed Sikowitz's play at the Blackbox Theater. A lot of people watched. I had to say, the play went really well, especially the two kissing scenes. The first one was Robbie and Jade. I could see the disgust in both of them, mostly Jade, but they pulled through. However, when girls kiss Robbie, things go... crazy. Robbie suddenly thinks he and Jade are now dating and she responded by pouring warm coffee on Robbie's hair and even cutting some of it with her special scissors. That sent the message to Robbie. As for the other kissing scene, well... that one was impromptu. It was me and Cat. What happened was, our characters were on a date and they saw their son (Robbie) in the same diner with a girl (Jade) being mushy together. But before we got a chance to take a glimpse at our son, we held hands on the table and we let our emotions take over. We kissed, completely not in the script, but it seemed appropriate for the time. The crowd never took interest, except for some pervs in the back, taking pictures of our first public kiss, staged or not. The rest of the play went smoothly. After the play, I slept over at Cat's (when Trina was fast asleep) and we continued what we started during the play. As for Trina, well, she made me do cruel, gruesome errands that should NEVER be disclosed. The rest of the month went pretty boring for us. We got loads of homework, fortunately, no big projects. Me and Cat agreed to focus more on school since we both are honor students, but we still got together and had 'dates' every two weeks. And as expected, Trina was being a bitch the whole month.

It's Saturday afternoon. As usual, Trina has some things for me to do. But later she's going to go on another date with another guy so she gave me the night off. And what a perfect timing. Today, me and Cat are going to celebrate our one month anniversary. Yes, it has been one month since that request, which by the way I never posted on TheSlap. Instead, I let Robbie smear peanut butter on my right hand and strawberry jam on the other and made myself a PB&J, literally. That, I posted on TheSlap.

Right now, I'm stuck shaving Trina's legs and plucking her toe hair, so her date notices her hairless limbs. And later, she has me ironing her dress, curling her hair, and hold a mirror in front of her face when she applies make up. I know, I should probably grow a spine and stand up to my sister. But, I've been thinking about what could happen to me... to us if that video surfaces on the internet. We would probably be picked on by students, telling us what filthy whores we are. I drift off from those thoughts and went back to the task at hand, shaving Trina's legs.

* * *

"I'm leaving now!" Trina yelled while I was in the bathroom, preparing for my own date.

"Kay!" I yelled back.

I heard the front door slam and her car backing out the driveway. I immediately became giddy now that I'm off the hook tonight. Our plans for tonight is to eat at this fancy restaurant downtown. Then maybe after, we could watch a few chick flicks at her house. Good thing Trina did give me a night off. She said she was being nice today and won't call me until tomorrow morning.

I promised myself tonight is not the time for sex. See, every time me and Cat get together at her house, we always ended up in her bed naked and exhausted from a good, hot sex. I feel like she's just a sex partner and I don't like the feeling. She's my girlfriend, not just a fuckbuddy. So there, I made a commitment to myself, no sex tonight. Just pure loving and not making love.

I did the usual stuff girls do before dates, apply make-up, brush my teeth, checked for nose hairs sticking out. I know, I'm trying to be perfect tonight, but it is our one month celebration. That got me thinking. How did we start?

It started with that kiss. Just one kiss got me. Just that one kiss started the fire in my heart. A fire that keeps burning and only dies if something was taken from me. Not a something. Someone. Cat. I know it's been all of a sudden, like our first day together and we're already having sex, but I've been keeping this one secret from her far too long. I've always liked her. Ever since day 1, seeing that scarlet hair and that quirkiness got my attention. I had some days where I'd stay in my bed all day just thinking about the possibilities with her and other days... well, I imagined having sex with her. Yes, I'm a bit of a horndog but I can't help it. The girl's hot. Those curves from top to bottom. I'd always visualize her naked and my hand on instinct moves to that spot where it throbs for her. I'd always pleasure myself from the thoughts of her bare body. And it got to the point where I'd do it every day and night. In the morning right after I wake up, I'd rub myself until my back sores from arching, my hand gets slick and wet, and my center throbs hard for her.

Oh God, just thinking about that makes me aroused right now. I'm already wearing my dress, it's a purple cocktail dress that stops around the top of my knee, conservative enough for people not to peep but exposing enough for Cat to ogle at my legs. I could feel my center throbbing. I quickly relieve the palpitations by gently stroking it with my fingers. All the times I was pleasuring myself, I let my hormones take control, but this time, I'm still thinking straight. I stopped myself from having an orgasm just before our date. I brushed my hair, checked again for nose hairs, and once all that was done, I called her up. Huh. She's not answering. Better leave her a voice message then.

"Hey Caterpillar. I'm ready. Please call if you're at my house."

Just right after I called, I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I opened it and I am shocked at who's on the other side.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Well, for starters, you always leave your front door unlocked and you gave me a key if it isn't."

I looked at her in awe. She looks like a goddess. She's wearing a white strapless evening dress, stopping mid-thigh. She has high heels on, making her the same height as me. And her hair is redder than usual.

"What? Too much?" She asked as she looked down at what she was wearing. "Am I too revealing?"

"N-no. You look perfect." I managed to utter after picking up my jaw from the floor.

"Yay!" She gives me a bone-crushing hug like the quirky Cat she is to everyone. "Let's go , I'm starving." She pouts as her rubs her tummy. Oh my God. That is soooooo cute!

"Well then, quit pouting and let's go." I yank her out of my house until I feel something rough with my feet. My bare feet. How could I forget to put on footwear? She giggled at the fact I'm about to go on our date shoe-less. I quickly grabbed the nearest purple heels because if it's purple, it's perfect!

"You know, I wouldn't mind you in your bare feet."

"Oh hush up. Let's go."

* * *

"Mmm... the food here is so heavenly. How did you know this place?"

"My dad told me his stories about his first date with mom and well, this was the place. I think it's the perfect restaurant for our one month anniversary."

We're at Chez Torri, this fancy French themed restaurant at Downtown. This was where mom and dad had their first date and now, me and Cat's first date. And believe it or not, my name came from this place. Actually, Trina was supposed to be the child named Tori (first date, first child) but my parents told me they forgot the name during the time of Trina birth. They remembered the place as Chez Torina. So... yeah. Anyway, enough dwelling on the past.

I'm about to finish my _pot au feu_, which is basically beef stew with mixed vegetables. Cat's about done with her onion soup. We didn't bother ordering any appetizers or dessert, mainly because the prices are likely to force me into singing in the streets for chump change.

Cat slurps down the rest of her soup. At the same time, I finish my stew. I hear Cat muffle a burp with her hand. I chuckled at her cuteness.

"Excuse you." I smirked.

I could see a hint of red on her cheeks other than her make-up. This cute moment was interrupted by the waiter. Thanks a lot.

"Would you like dessert tonight, ladies?" The waiter asks, trying to act casual, but I could see in his eyes, he's resisting himself from ogling at our bodies.

"No thanks, I would like the bill please." I tell him.

"Okay. Be back with the bill." He responds. I can tell from his voice he's disappointed that he'll only get one last chance at staring at us.

"Tori?"

"Yeah Cat?" I look back at her after angrily glaring at the waiter's back.

"What are we going to do now?" She seems very curious.

"Wanna watch a movie at your house?"

"Sure!" Cat responds immediately, bouncing up and down on her seat with glee.

"But!" I had a plan in my mind.

"But?" She gives me a puzzled look on her face.

"We're JUST watching a movie. Nothing else. No ending up naked in your bed. 'Kay?"

"Oh. Hmm..." What's she thinking about? It scares me knowing she has something in mind but doesn't want to tell me. "Okay."

"Just okay?" I tried to check if that's all she has got to say.

"Just okay." She gives me a wink. I could practically see the lightbulb above her head. She has something planned for me later. And I'm either excited to know what it is or afraid to know what it is.

* * *

"You don't have any chick flicks?"

We're already at Cat's house in her living room about to have a sex-free movie night. We already changed from our dresses into t-shirts and boyshorts. Right now, I'm rifling through her DVD rack and all I see are animated movies and vintage classics from the 70s, probably her parents'. Come to think of it, if we did watch a chick flick, it would probably contain some sexual references or scenes that could likely decrease our chances of maintaining a sex-free night. I don't want to watch a 40 year old film, so we decided to watch Happy Feet instead. She cheered as soon as I inserted the disc in the DVD player. You know, there's something I would like to insert in someone. NO! Not now! Tonight's a sex-free date.

I shrugged off those last thoughts off my mind as I proceeded to watch the film with Cat. I sat down right next to her, legs propped up on the couch. Cat did the same and leaned herself on my arm, head right above my shoulder. Her breathing sounds like purrs of a real cat. Oh God that is sooo adorable! I don't know which is cuter, little Mumble dancing for the first time, or this. It's got to be this.

* * *

"You want something to drink?" Cat offers.

"Yeah. Water's fine with me."

"'Kay 'kay." She jumps off the couch and runs off to her kitchen. We're already halfway in the movie. My focus is on Mumble dancing instead of Cat humming to the songs in the movie. My focus was broken when Cat came back with a glass pitcher of water and two wine glasses on a silver tray. Well, that's a point for her for making bringing water romantic. She sets down the tray onto the coffee table and starts to pour the water in our glasses. Wait a second. Something's not right here.

"Um. Cat? Why is your shirt wet?" I questioned her. Her front is soaked with water.

"Oh. I spilled water on me when I drank a glass in the kitchen."

"Ohh... you should probably change."

"Nah... I don't want to go up all the way to my room. Besides, it will dry soon."

I grabbed the glass and drank the refreshing water, quenching my thirst. I glanced again at Cat's wet white top.

OH MY GOD!

I started to choke on the water, noticing Cat is missing something.

"Are you okay Tori?" She asks while rubbing my back.

"Cat, y-you're not wearing a bra?" I stammered. I could see clearly her pink nipples through her white t-shirt.

"Why? Is it wrong? We're just at my house and we're all alone. It's not like anyone can see me."

"You're right. I'm just overreacting. Let's just watch the movie now."

We went back to our original position and my focus is back on the penguins. But I just can't keep myself from taking quick glances at Cat's visible breasts. Alright Tori, mind and eyes on the movie about happy tap-dancing penguins.

* * *

"I love that movie."

"Yeah, Cat. Me too."

Somehow, I actually finished the movie without staring at her top for more than two seconds. Cat stands up and stops in front of me with her torso directly straight to my face. Oh great.

"So what do you want to do now Tori? It's almost midnight, you probably want to go to sleep now."

"U-um... well.. we could... uh..." I couldn't find the words I'm looking for as my brain is concentrated on her still-wet top.

"Tori, you're such a perv. I know you can't take it anymore." She teases me while giving her nipples a light squeeze, making it more rigid through the shirt.

I made a promise to myself and I'm keeping it. No sex on our one month anniversary. But...

I didn't say we couldn't have sex on the day after our one month anniversary.

Right on cue, the time is now 12:00 AM. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to her bedroom. I closed the door to her room, not bothering to lock it because she has already told me her parents are out on a business trip and won't be coming back until this coming Wednesday. I am greeted by Cat's luscious lips as soon as I closed the door. Tori Vega, you are such a horndog.

* * *

"I thought you didn't want to end up naked in my bed?"

"Well, sometimes promises can be broken. And besides, the promise I made to myself was to not have sex ON our one month anniversary and right now, it's not our one month anniversary. Plus, you teased me. Hard."

"Ohh... you know I poured water on my shirt on purpose."

"What? I hate you." She gives me a smug look on her face.

As you can see, we made love. And boy, it was great. Probably the best so far. Oh man. Just thinking about it makes me want to do it again.

"Tori?" She breaks me from my train of thought. Thank goodness. If I kept on thinking about it again, I might as well have another round with Cat. She sits up, leaning on the headboard. I did the same.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm ready."

"For what?"

"To tell our friends about … us."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm." She nods.

"Okay. What about our parents?"

Silence. No answer.

"Is there something wrong?"

She started to cry. Her hands moved from under her sheets to her eyes. "It's just... I'm afraid what my mom and dad are going to think about our relationship..." She said muffled under her palms.

"Cat..." I patted her leg. "...you don't have to tell your parents if you don't want to."

"No. I want to. I'm just scared what they might say."

I gave her a comforting hug. "Don't worry. I'll be with you when you... when WE tell them."

She looks up at me with a glimmer of hope in her face. "Really?"

"Yes." I gave her a kiss on the forehead. She giggled, a little blushing visible on her cheeks. Now that's the Cat I know. "It's getting late now, let's go to sleep."

"'Kay 'kay. Good night Tori." She crawls back under the blanket with a pillow on her arms.

"Good night Caterpillar."

* * *

_Chapter 7 is done. Chapter 8 is up next. I think I could finish 2 chapters before August 20th. I'll try. _

_Sorry for the slightly late update. Had to add a few finishing touches to my other story, "Together". If you want, you can read it too. It's a two-shot. Also Cori. And Rated M for sex and that stuff._

_Well, anyways..._

_Reviews are like presents! Both are special to me._


	8. The Confession

**Chapter 8: The Confession**

**Cat's POV**

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Don't worry Cat. I'll be with you to tell your mom and dad."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

So... let me recap the few days passed for you. We already told our friends about our relationship and they seem shocked at first. But they are happy for us. As for Jade, she didn't care. Typical. But she never derided us. Maybe she is also keeping secrets from Beck, and yes I said that right. Apparently, they set aside their differences and got back together last Saturday in romantic fashion. However, we did not tell our friends about what the bitch is making Tori do all because of some stupid video.

Now it's Thursday. We're walking back to my house. And by we, I mean me and Tori of course. I wish there were no such thing as a Thursday, though. It was the day I get to tell my mom and dad about my relationship with Tori. She already told her parents and they are okay about it. Mainly because they don't have to worry about grandchildren yet.

"Want to get some ice cream before we go to your house?"

"'Kay 'kay!"

* * *

"I'll take a hot fudge sundae and this pretty red-head right here wants a strawberry sorbet." I let out a hearty laugh at her compliment.

"That would be a total of $4.49." The brown-haired cashier tells us. I've seen him before. He's a student at Hollywood Arts. I think his name is either Vince or Vic, I'm not sure though. He's not wearing a name tag so I couldn't confirm it. This guy's pretty cute but sorry, another brunette has taken my heart.

Tori proceeds to grab her wallet from her back pocket but I managed to grab hold of her wrist.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" A little bit of annoyance can be heard from they way she reacted.

"I'm paying." I give her a wide smile as she nods in agreement. I pull out a five dollar bill and hand it to the cashier. "Keep the change." I don't know why I feel happy right now. A few minutes ago, I was anxious about coming home and confronting my parents. Maybe it's because of the sorbet I'm about to get that makes me blissful now. But my problems won't be solved with a frozen treat. I'll have to deal with this sooner or later.

"Here's your sundae, miss. And here's the sorbet for the pretty red-head." He hands us the frozen concoctions. We thanked the guy as we headed to a booth. We sat down opposite each other, face to face.

We pretty much talked about school and other interesting yet useless topics as we ate our frozen desserts. I could tell she's avoiding talking about the confession to my parents, but I bring it up anyway.

"Tori, what exactly are you going to tell my parents? 'Hey Mr. and Mrs. Valentine, your daughter is gay. She's my girlfriend.'."

"I haven't thought about that yet. And what do you mean I'm going to tell your parents? We're going to tell them. We. Me and you. Tori and Cat."

"I know what we is. Or we are?" I just confused myself in front of her. She chuckled when I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Well, we'll probably just tell them the truth immediately. And why do seem so afraid about what your parents might say? They're your parents. They should support you whatever your choices in life are, unless it's a bad choice. But this isn't a bad choice. Right?"

"Yeah. Yeah you're right! Let's tell them the whole, honest truth. And if all goes well, I want that after." I point at her sundae.

"You want a hot fudge sundae?" She asks, puzzled.

"Maaaaybe. Or I just want a 'hot fudge'." I winked at her. She gives me a confounded look.

"Hot fudge?"

"You know, fudge. Like the saying, 'What the fudge?' What did the word fudge replace?"

She silently gasps in amazement and probably excitement. Oh Caterina, you are such a tease.

* * *

"Okay, my parents are coming home any minute... Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God... I can't do this Tor."

"Relax Caterpillar. I'm here with you. And don't think I wasn't nervous when I told mine. I was shaking and sweating. I'm just glad I had the guts to tell them and they were okay with us. They actually started to notice when I'm always with you, you know, whenever Trina's busy or asleep. Speaking of which, she took off 2 months from my 'sentence' since I've been obedient to her."

"Oh my God. That's great! Now you have less two months out of that hell hole."

Right at that second, I heard a car being parked in our garage. They're here. The moment of truth. Okay Cat, compose yourself.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" I shouted as I ran and gave them a hug.

"Hey baby. We brought B.F. Wang's. Oh. You invited a friend?" My mom said. I forgot. Mom and dad are always away, so Tori never met them yet.

"Oh right. Mom, dad, this is Tori."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Valentine."

"Hello Tori. So, are you my daughter's best friend?" My dad asks as he takes off his coat.

"Yeah, well actually..."

"Dad, Mom..." I intervened. "She's my... girlfriend."

Silence fills the room. Mom and dad looked at each other, talking without speaking.

"Well, that's... some news. Please Tori, have dinner with us. We would like to get to know you better." Dad

So far so good. If this kindness continues until the end of the day, then it's official.

* * *

"Their dimsum is delicious." Tori chows down her food.

"I know, and have you tried their bang bang noodles?" Mom asks.

"I love their bang bang noodles. That's why I'm eating them right now." I exclaimed.

"So Tori, you also go to Hollywood Arts?" Dad breaks up the topic of B.F. Wang's.

"Yes, I do."

"And are you an actor? Singer? Dancer?"

"I sing. And act. And dance a little bit. But mostly sing. I want to be a popstar someday, but being a successful actor is fine for me too."

"Oh. An ambitious one. That would be a great influence on my daughter. So what made you two started dating? A play? A sleepover?"

"Actually, sir, it started with a request."

"A request?"

"Yes, see, I'm doing this short show on TheSlap where I would take requests and do them in front of the camera. And one day, me and Cat were bored so we did a request together. And uh... that request started all of this."

"Oh. I see. Well, enjoy your food. So Cat, how was school today?" He turns to me.

"It was great. Lots of homework though."

"You should do them after dinner." Mom suggests.

"Yep. I will."

The rest of the dinner went perfectly smoothly. Random topics were talked about by mom, dad and Tori. Mom and dad are amused by Tori. I think it's official. They accept me being gay and having a girlfriend.

"I have to go now. Thank you for the dinner Mr. and Mrs. Valentine."

"Yes, well, thank you for accepting the offer. Now have a safe drive home." Dad responds.

"Oh no. I don't drive. I walk home."

"Really? Then allow me to drive you home."

"No. I couldn't."

"I insist. Please."

"Well... Okay. So, see you tomorrow Cat?"

"Mhm. Bye! Have a good night Tori." I wave as they left the front door. Well, better do my homework. And what better mood to do homework on.

* * *

"Okay. So the Battle of Hastings occurred on... October 14, 1066? Yes!" I'm currently studying for an exam on World History, which we actually do have in Hollywood Arts. I break my focus on my book as a loud knock disrupted my study time. I sprang off my bed and opened the door.

"Why do you have a girlfriend?!"

"D-dad... please, it's different this time..." This is what I didn't want to happen... not again...

"No! I told you once and I'll tell you again, being gay is a disgrace to society. And haven't you learned your lesson from your past girlfriend, Denise? She made you drink alcohol, smoke cigarettes, and do drugs. What if she does the same to you? I've spent thousands of dollars for your rehab."

"No, she won't do that to me."

"Listen to me! I didn't raise a kind, loving girl to be a dirty, slutty lesbian! Now, you follow my orders and get rid of her in your life. For good."

"No! W-why should I? I-I … I love her!" I stammered.

"Alright that's it. You asked for it."

He grabbed me by the arms and pinned me to the wall. I can't get off of him, his hands are too strong. He let's go, only to hold my head tightly, and smash it against the wall.

"Ow... Dad, please... no..." I try to hold back my tears, but they are now dropping like a waterfall.

He hits me again, this time a hard slap, sending me to the floor. I land with a loud thud. He grabs my arm again, pulling me up.

"Now will you stop being fucking gay?"

"N-no... I … love her..." I managed to blurt out before another hit blacks out my vision and my consciousness. Not this dark place again...

* * *

_Alright! I think this chapter is a tad bit choppy and short but... don't blame me... writer's blocks suck. Anywaayy, please don't be offended about the line 'being gay is a disgrace to society' if you are gay. It's only the character, not my opinion. I myself, who is straight, respect the LGBT community._

_Soo... reviews! A must-have! Love it? Like it? Hate it? Is it boring? Is it extreme? Reviews are the way to express your honest opinions._

_Next chapter, might be next week... if, I can conquer this writer's block. I just absolutely hate them._

_By the way, I'm thinking of changing the title... It kinda seems like 'Tori Takes Requests with Cat' only applies for the first chapter... Maybe I should change it to 'It Started with a Kiss'... Sound's cheesy and overused but it's perfect for this story... I need your help. If you like this idea, tell me. If you don't, tell me as well. :)_

_Again, review! Okay? Good. Now, I'm out! Peace!_

_UPDATE: Okay, three choices for the new title: "It Started with a Kiss", "The Request that Ignited the Flame", & "Two Girls, One Kiss". Pick your poison._

_ANOTHER UPDATE: I have made my choice, "Two Girls, One Kiss" sounds awesome. I'll take it._


	9. The Texts

**Chapter 9: The Texts**

**Tori's POV**

"Cat, please call me when you get this. We gotta talk. I miss you."

It's been three days Cat hasn't called nor texted me. She even skipped school the day after we told her parents. From my vantage point, they seemed happy with us dating. Were they lying and just pretending to like me only to tell Cat to dump me? Just to break our hearts? No. No way. If they didn't approve of us dating, then why did they offer me dinner, and gave me a ride home? Are they secretly aspiring to get rid of me? No. They accepted me as their daughter's girlfriend. Well, they didn't actually say it officially, but they acted like it. Maybe, Cat's just... sick? Yeah. Yeah, that's it. She's probably sick. Maybe so ill, she's lying in the hospital bed.

Oh my God! She's in the hospital!

Wait. If Cat is really in the hospital, wouldn't her parents call me to inform me about her current condition if they had known and agreed to our relationship? Alright, I am beginning to have second thoughts about Mr. and Mrs. Valentine.

I'm at my house now. It's a hot (and when I say hot, I mean 100 degrees kind of hot) Sunday afternoon and normally I'd be at Cat's place watching a movie or just goofing around. Instead, I'm stuck here in my room doing nothing but homework. Just homework. I have already done Trina's chores before lunch. She left for the mall to see the new movie, "Accidents", which is a romcom where two random people each have a series of unfortunate non-fatal accidents that leads to them accidentally kissing when they bumped against each other in a subway station and they fell in love and something like that. I knew that because she's been telling me all day. She said she read the reviews for that movie and they gave it a 68 out of a 100. This time, Trina was actually asked out by a guy instead of her crawling, begging, and pleading to unsuspecting guys to go watch a movie with her. She told me if the date goes well today, I would get a week off. But if the guy isn't as great as she first thought he is, well, I am to be expected a week of hell.

Enough about her. I should be happy she's not here right now. But something about this day just doesn't feel right. I miss something. I miss Cat. Yeah, that's a given. I'm worried about her. I haven't seen her since Thursday night. But something else is missing. As crazy as it sounds, I actually miss doing Trina's chores, even if I just did them 4 hours ago. I'm used to the stuff she makes me do so doing them right now is a cinch. I'd rather do Trina work than homework. No... wait a second... homework is far more important than her chores.

Back to the task at hand. I'm writing a short essay for my History class. And by short, I mean two thousand words kind of short. I have to write a vivid presentation of famous battles across the history of the United States of America, and I also write a short description of the famous people that are part of the battles I explained. You know, sometimes I hate being an honor student. I get that extra pressure where you are expected to do better than the rest. That's why I've been asked to jot down 2000 words while the rest of the class only needs to write a thousand. It's so unfair. But the teacher promised extra credit so what the heck. I've written a play before, I'm sure I can do this one. I held my pen and started to let the words flow from my brain to my paper.

_The United States of America has been plagued by so many vicious battles in its rich history. Some of them..._

I break off from my train of thought as my phone loudly rang from a text throughout my room. Who could it be that disrupted me from my 2000-word essay? That jerk. Well, 1980 words to go. I'm making progress, right?

I left my spot from my desk and reached for my phone on the bed. Now let me see who is the jerk that left me a message, interrupting me from my homework.

Cat.

Oh. Then she's not a jerk. I opened her message and anxiously waited for the message to appear on the screen.

"I'm sorry. :("

That's it? Sorry for what? Not answering my calls and texts? I call her to ask. _Please pick up. _I said to myself, hoping she would just pick up so we could talk. After a few seconds of ringing, I hear a voice on the other line.

"Hi! You have reached Cat Valentine's number. Unfortunately, I can't answer the phone right now. Right now as in the time you're calling me right now. Not the right now I'm recording this right now. Wait. There are two different right nows? I think I just freaked myself out. I did! I just freaked myself out!"

Oh man. Sent me right to voice mail. It always makes me smile a bit though, hearing that innocence from her but deep down inside of her, she is just as vulgar and dirty as I am. I wanted to leave another message but something in me says otherwise. Maybe she just wants to be alone for now, whatever her reason is. But I'm her girlfriend. Shouldn't I be there with her to help and comfort her with whatever's bugging her? Maybe she'll text again in a few minutes. I go back to the History homework, my hands on my paper and pen but my mind is on Cat.

_Ok. Focus, Tori. This is worth nearly a third of your grade. That's somewhat big._

* * *

An hour has passed and I'm almost done with my 2000-word paper. Cat hasn't called or texted during that hour. I check again my phone. Still nothing. I'm very anxious now. Something must have happened and she's either too afraid or to tell anyone. But she can trust me. Whatever happened, I'd keep it between us.

That's it. I'm going to Cat's. I didn't even bother wearing more decent clothes for my walk to Cat's house. I still wore my pajamas as I headed to my front door. I grabbed the keys and left the house. I'm thinking about locking the door but then again, Mom's at the basement cleaning Dad's shelf of old junk. I locked the door anyway as I began my march to Caterina's, wearing a t-shirt, pajamas, and flip-flops.

Ten minutes later, as I reached the street where Cat lives, I heard a familiar ring. My phone. A text. I reached for my phone from my pocket and opened the text message.

It's from Cat! I have this small hope that everything's okay with her and she texted me to go to her house and watch a movie or something. But that small hope faded when I read the one word she texted me.

"Bye."

Oh no. This is totally not good. That simple 'bye' could mean a lot of things. I hope it's not what I think. I started to sprint toward her house.

_Cat, please still be there._

I reached her house and rang the doorbell many times. I don't hear any feet shuffling toward the front door. I rang it multiple times again and still nothing. I noticed and glanced at their open garage. Oh God no. Both cars are nowhere to be seen. Most likely the SUV is with her parents, as they happen to tell me during that Thursday night that they were leaving on Sunday, which is today, for a business meeting in San Diego. But the other car, that convertible. There is only one girl who drives that convertible. And her name's Cat. My mind's quickly popping up possibilities on where she is and what is she doing. I quickly run, no destination in mind, to look for that convertible with a certain red-headed driver. I'm running to find my girl, my life, my everything. And if she's gone now, I lose everything.

* * *

_Hey hey hey. So... how's the story goin' so far? Is it going great? boring? rushed? expected? aight?_

_Please leave a review because, you know, they are so awesome._

_My next updates may be a little bit more late now, since school is starting and I'll have to focus a bit more on school. Yes, I'm a school-freak, more commonly known as nerds. But I ain't that much of a nerd. Just a little bit, enough to have good grades the past years._

_Anyways, once again, REVIEW! Cuz I love them. So much. Really, I do._

_A Flock of Seagulls is going offline. PEACE OUT!_


	10. The End?

**Chapter 10: The End?**

**Cat's POV**

That's it.

My life is now over. Or at least I think it is when I ran that red light. I hoped a large truck would collide with my defenseless convertible. Oh, here comes an 18-wheeler.

* * *

_Three days ago..._

"_You are not leaving this room until you set yourself straight!"_

_I was thrown into our basement. Our dark, dirty, bug-infested basement. My tears are gushing out from my eyes. I'm in a war now. I'm fighting for what I love, for who I love. But this abuse is too much. I know Tori is somewhat abused as well by her sister but that is paradise compared to where I'm standing. Eww... what am I standing on? Oh God... tell me it's not... mice droppings? Yes. Yes they are mice droppings. I've tried talking to Tori about my predicament but father is two steps ahead. He's not even my dad anymore. He's Carter. Evil, mean, heartless, any other similar adjective. He took away my phone and hid it somewhere obvious but out of reach._

_Three days have passed and I am dying. Food only comes twice a day from my mom who was told not to talk to me but just hand me the tray of leftover food and a cup of water. Come to think of it, I shouldn't consider her my mom now since she is on Carter's side. She's Carrie. Uncaring, ignorant, you name it. She doesn't give a single fuck that her own daughter is being held against her will by her own husband. I'd always beg and plead to Carrie to fix this situation but she always turns away and leaves me alone to suffer._

_I hear the car screech away from the driveway. They just left for a business trip at Fresno for two days. Meaning, I'm surely going to starve to death unless I find an escape route. I try to twist the door knob open but they obviously know better than to leave the door unlocked. I feel the door. It's wooden and seems easy to break. So, I search for something heavy to break the door with. I spot a hammer wedged between cans of paint. Well isn't that handy. I gathered all my strength in hitting the wooden door with the hammer. After a few tries, the door gave way. Freedom!_

_I ran up to my room and as soon as I opened my door, I was met with a blinding white. Lots of it. White walls, white floor. My room was no more. It was completely empty. The carpet was removed, the wallpaper was torn out and the wall is painted white. It now looks like those rooms in mental institutions._

_Is that what they think of me? They think I'm mentally retarded for being in love with a girl._

_I snap. Not by punching the walls and kicking the door. No. I cried. Cried so hard until I can't possibly do so. I stood up from the ground, wiped my eyes clean and dry, and left my room. I've had enough. I went straight to their room. I remember, when I was a little kid, whenever I did something that made them angry, they'd always take my dolls and hide them in their cabinet until I apologized. It wasn't enough for him though so he would always pull my pants down and hit me with whatever he can grab. He hit me so hard that until now, I still have those marks from leather meeting skin._

_I nearly cried again from revisiting that memory. I entered their room and marched straight to their cabinet. It's like an inch taller than me. I opened it and started rifling through the dresses and shirts. There! I find my phone at the very back. I grab it and the first thing that comes to mind is to call 911._

_But I didn't._

_I texted Tori 'I'm sorry.'. I'm sorry for not returning her calls, replying her texts, and basically ignoring her. But it's not really my fault. It's Carter's. I'd probably call the police now but something in me doesn't want to. I'm hating myself now. I don't want to see them get incarcerated. After all, they are the people who brought me to this world. And even though most of the time they never act like it, they're still my parents. Were my parents. Ugh. This is killing me. I just want to..._

_To..._

_Leave._

_Leave this world to end my suffering and Tori's too. What if my parents were right? What if being gay means destroying both mine and Tori's futures as an actor and a singer? What if people don't take us seriously as openly bisexual performers? What if..._

_What if her life is more better without a girlfriend? Without me?_

_Without thinking any further, I ran down to the living room, took the car keys and head to my car. I twisted the key in the ignition, listening to the loud engine starting, probably for the last time. I drove off our driveway and drove to the busiest intersection around the area. I waited for the right time. I waited for something huge to be enough for me to get killed on impact._

* * *

An 18-wheeler is approaching. Perfect. I timed it right until the vehicle was driving too fast to stop, he'll never expect me driving forward. Right before the crash, I pressed the send button on my phone, sending to her the one word she'd dread forever.

Bye.

And that's all I clearly remember before the collision. And pain. I can feel the pain, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

* * *

Pain.

That's all I remember from the crash. That's all I felt. And I'm still feeling it. And I can feel something up my nose. And fuck, my body hurts like hell. I'm still alive? I guess I am. But I know I'm not yet conscious. I can't believe I survived that crash. I can hear beeping. And noises.

"Is she okay?"

The words are understandable but the voice is blurry. I don't know if it's a guy or a girl.

"She's going to make it."

Now that was a guy. I knew because he had a very deep, booming voice. I'm assuming it's the doctor.

"The collision was so severe." The doctor continues. "She suffered multiple injuries, broken ribs, two cracked femurs, a fractured ulna, just to name a few. But it's nothing we can't fix. There's only one problem. The crash hit her head so hard, immediately, she was sent to a coma. I'm afraid time will tell when she'll come out of it. I'll leave you alone here for now. You should talk to her. Maybe she'll wake up to your voice."

Yeah, I'll wake up to whoever he or she is.

"Thanks, doc." The voice is now getting clearer. "Cat, please wake up. For me?"

Oh my... Tori?

"Why did you do that? Why did you try to kill yourself? I don't get it. I told you I'm with you. I'm also here on your side to fight your problems. Why are you battling alone?"

Tori... please, believe me. I want to wake up so bad right now and tell you how sorry I am. How stupid I am to not do the smart thing and tell you my problems.

"I'm here and I'll always will be. Even if we're not girlfriends, I'll still be with you as a friend. As a best friend even. A friend to confide in, a friend to help. Cat, I know you can hear me. Please wake up. I won't leave you anytime soon. When you wake up, I'll be the first person you'll see."

I want to wake up so bad. I just can't.

"Maybe it's a bit early for you to wake up from the coma, since it's only been three days. I can wait for the right time. All I want is a sign. A sign that you're still here with me. Please Cat."

She held my hand tightly as she began to sob. Come on Cat. Open your eyes, move your hand, do something. To let Tori know you can hear her. To let her know you're still here.

"Cat?"

My hand moved. Barely but still moved. I gave her hand a squeeze. She held on to me tightly and gave me a kiss on my hand.

"Please do it again."

I want to. But I can't. I gave it my all but no movement occurred.

"It's okay Cat if you can't. You should probably stop forcing yourself to move and just relax in whatever state you are in now. I just wanted to know if you are still here with me and I know now you still are."

I'll always be, Tori. I don't know why I tried to kill myself. Maybe it's just from blind anger. I feel so stupid now. I could've taken the easy and smart way out of this and come to Tori for help. She was right, I did face my problems alone, afraid that I might make things worse when others get involved. Now, only time will tell when I can be back to normal.

I try open my eyes again and...

I can't. I try moving something else. I still can't but I can feel something tightening on my right hand. Tight and warm.

"Oh by the way, Cat, you have visitors. I would be really happy if you would wake up for them. Guys, come in!"

I hear lots of footsteps coming near me. Could it be?

"Hey, Lil' Red." Andre! "Please wake up now. we miss you and your quirkiness. I know Tori here misses you a lot. And it would really great to see her happy again."

"Cat," Robbie's tone sounds sympathetic. "...we've been good friends since the first time we met and I know you know that I have a crush on you. I just want you to know that I'm over that and that doesn't mean we can't be best of friends. Please open your eyes, not just for me or for Tori but for the whole gang."

"Look Cat." Jade's voice is still stern but there is a hint of sadness. "Sometimes, I get annoyed by you and when I do, I tend to yell at you, but that doesn't change the fact that I still treat you like my little sister I've never had. Wake up."

"Hey Cat. Beck here." Beck sounds so concerned, unlike his usual cool tone. "It's been like forever since we started hanging out. All those years would go to waste if you didn't come back here with us."

Guys. I miss you all too. I want to wake up so bad right now... But I can't.

Wait a minute.

I...

I can.

"Cat!" They all gasped in excitement. As I open my eyes, I was met with familiar faces, faces that I wished that never left me, especially that special girl. They smiled widely at my awakening. Man, I love to see those smiles.

* * *

"Thanks for coming here. I can take care of her."

"Alright, see you soon Tori. Feel better Cat." Andre says as he opens the door.

"Thank you." My voice is still very raspy from waking up. The others already left because they had plans but Andre didn't have any so he stayed late. I can see on the clock on the wall it's 11 PM.

"How are you feeling?" Tori asks me.

"Hurt."

"Well, it's only been 2 weeks so it is expected that you are still a bit banged up. Get some sleep. That would ease your pain."

"NO! I don't want to go to sleep. What if this time, I don't wake up? What if Tori?"

"You will Cat. And when you do, I'll be the one you'll see first."

"Promise?"

"Cat, I have said this many times before. Of course I promise."

"'Kay."

I close my eyes hoping that if I do wake up, Tori is still there.

"Goodnight Cat." She gives me a warm kiss on my hand.

Yep, I am going to sleep peacefully tonight.

* * *

_I wake up to darkness. I'm sitting on a chair but I can't seem to move. My hands and legs are tied to it. My hands are tied together behind me and the back of the chair while each of my ankles are tied to a chair leg each.__  
_

_"Ughhh..." I can't talk. A rag is wrapped around my mouth._

_"Someone needs to learn a lesson." I hear a familar voice behind me._

_Oh no. Dad?_

_'Please don't hit me!' is what I tried to say but all I managed to utter are some muffled noises I'm too familiar with._

_"You are not getting out until I set you straight!" He yells at my ear. At the same moment, he strikes my arm with his leather belt. I scream out a suppressed cry for help. I hoped, somehow, that my mom would come down with a gun and shoot Carter in the head. Or maybe something more realistic like the police knocking down the door, arresting my dad in the process. But my wishes fell on deaf ears._

_'Stop!' I tried to plea to him but it came out as a gagged scream. He whips me again, this time, on my stomach. I nearly pass out. He lifts my head and looks at me viciously. I never thought I would be so terrified of my own father._

_"Will you stop being gay?!" He asks me angrily. I shake my head in response to the stupid question._

_"No?! Suit yourself. Hope you have a good time with the devil himself." He smacks me again in the rib with the belt. I yell out in pain. He hits me again and that last one nearly breaks my ribcage._

_'Stop... please...' I try to say but it is drowned by sobs, sobs of pain and sadness._

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up Cat." Someone's shaking my shoulder softly.

I open my eyes and thank God, I do not see the devil. I see Tori's worried face, hand gripping mine tighter then ever. I must have been mumbling and crying in my sleep. I feel tears dripping from my eyes.

"Don't worry, Cat. I'm here. It was just a dream." She assures me.

"No. No, Tori. I-it wasn't." I stammered between sobs.

"What do you mean?" She asks curiously.

"I'm abused. By... by my... dad. He would abuse me physically, emotionally, and sometimes... sexually. He would always 'set me straight' whenever I do something gay like staring at a girl's legs. I was always afraid of telling someone because if I did, I might have been killed by him. And after that dinner with you and them, he snapped. He had enough of my gay antics as he calls it. He locked me in the basement to die. Every night he'd come down and ask me if I'm going to forget about you. I always said no and I paid the price. He would punch me, smack me against the walls until I cave in. I didn't cave in because I believed in what is right for me. I believed in you. In us. I believe that you are the one. But just for a few minutes, from blind rage, I have forgotten your promise. That you'll be with me no matter what. I thought of killing myself because I let my dad get in my head. I thought that people won't take us seriously as performers because we're openly bisexual. I tried to get ran over by an 18-wheeler. I hope you can forgive me for my wrong decision. Tori, if I don't die the next few months, I want us to be together forever. I want us to live in a house in New York, owning 2 cats named Ari and Ana, and maybe, if possible, adopting a very lucky child." Tori's tears fall faster and faster. "Tori, I love you. I know you won't leave me. And I know you know that I won't leave you too. And I know we're still too young to feel this way, God we're only 19 but I always felt something different about you ever since we met. I've waited for the right time and I've waited too long. Tori, I really really love you."

"Cat. I... I love you too. And not like the playful, friendly 'I love you.' but the serious, passionate 'I love you.'. I want to be with you for a really long time. And I have to agree with you that we really are too young to feel this way. But I can't help my emotions. This started as a great friendship that grew into a crush and eventually, love. Cat, when we graduate high school and college, I'm hoping that we are still girlfriend-girlfriend and I'm also hoping that after we do leave college, maybe we can take it to the next level."

"You mean..."

"Yes. Caterina Valentine, I know this is 5 or 6 years early but... will you marry me after we graduate college?"

"Oh my... Y-Yes! Yes Tori Vega! I will!"

She envelops me in a bone-crushing hug. We're both crying out of happiness, joy, love, you name it. She releases the hug but her face is still very close to mine. I kiss those luscious lips with mine, not out of lust but simply out of love. Somehow, I have forgotten that we're in a hospital room. I felt like we're back at my room, kissing until we become dizzy.

"So... where's the ring?" I ask jokingly.

"What do you mean, Cat?"

"You asked if I would marry you, but where's the ring?"

"Well, I... this proposal is actually kind of impromptu. I..."

I giggled at her response. "Don't worry Tori. I'm just kidding. You can show me the ring after we get out of college, wherever we may go."

"That's a deal."

"By the way, Tori, how did you get here?" I curiously ask because I know she can't drive.

"Trina drove me."

"I thought you hated Trina."

"I did but something wonderful happened. The Pear Company launched the brand new PearPhone 5 with a larger screen just recently. Trina wanted to get it but my parents didn't want to buy her one because she already has a PearPhone 4. She had to get rid of it. So she "accidentally" dropped her phone in the toilet and in the midst of the excitement of getting the new PearPhone 5, she completely forgot about the video and she never made a copy of it."

"Wow. You must be very lucky." I reply with a smile on my face.

"I know. We agreed that the deal's off. She won't make me do horrible stuff ever again and I won't have to worry about the video surfacing on the internet."

"Congratulations!" i bring her face closer to mine and smash my lips against hers. Out of love of course. And happiness. Because it's smooth sailing from now on.

* * *

**_I apologize for the very, very, very late update. I really tried my best on this chapter but sometimes plans change. I planned Cat to do this and Tori do this and it's really complicated. I know this chapter is like maybe a month late. But I put out my best efforts. And I'm working on a new one-shot (Possibly Jori or Cade). Yep, right now, I'm sticking to one-shots. Maybe two._**

**_So what ya think of this chapter? Just to forewarn you, the next chapter would be the last and I'm still thinking on the plans for the finale. All I have planned is the time, which is around 5 or 6 months later in the future. Maybe you guys can give me suggestions. Maybe one last dab of smut? Your call._**

**_Reviews are great. Feel free to jot down how you feel. I'm serious. Review._**


	11. Epilogue

**Here it is! The Final Chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the whole story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Epilogue**

**Tori's POV**

12 years later...

"Tori! You're gonna be late for your shoot. Ari! Hurry up or you'll miss the bus." I hear Cat scream at the top of her lungs.

I look up from the sink to the mirror. I give myself a moment to think. Today's a big day. It's our 5th anniversary since we got married a few months after graduating from college. We now live in New York. Our lives are great and we now have a bundle of joy to share the greatness with. We adopted Ari when she was 2 years old from the orphanage just a year into our marriage. Now, at 6 years of age, she is the most beautiful girl in me and Cat's lives. She has hazel eyes, silk black hair at the perfect length, and the prettiest smile. She is about to set foot in elementary school for the first time. As for me and Mrs. Vega-Valentine (Yep, we agreed on putting my last name first), our jobs are perfect. I am still a singer but this time, the songs I sing reach the number one spot of the Top 100 charts in as little as 3 days, plus, I get paid big. Meanwhile, Cat is currently waiting for the movie she just finished filming a week ago to release the trailer. She's the main character's best friend in the movie. At the moment, she stays home and does a bit of fixing up the house since it is still a bit new. We just moved from our apartment we lived in for almost 5 years to this two-story house in a private neighborhood a month ago. We bought the house using our money of course. I still can't believe up to this point what had transpired 12 years ago.

Cat and her parents never seen each other again after the trial. Her parents were guilty of multiple accounts of assault and battery on a minor because apparently, they had abused her way before we started dating. Both of her parents are now in separate correctional facilities and won't be coming out for another 18 or so years. As for her brother, no one really knew what happened to him. Maybe he got locked up in a mental institution, again. Even until now we don't know where he is. Maybe he died. Who knows?

After her parents got convicted, we housed Cat at our place until we left for college. College was a bit rough for us. We went to separate institutions. She went to Juilliard in New York while I studied at the North Carolina School of the Arts. Every month, I'd visit her in New York and the next month, she'd visit me. We didn't encounter any sort of problems in our somewhat long-distance relationship, except for guys who want to hook up and refused to believe that I have a girlfriend. At times, me and Cat would go on online dates and we'd talk and eat for hours in front of the computer monitor. After four years, the torment had ended. We both graduated, her with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Drama degree and me with a Bachelor of Music degree. After graduation, I flew immediately to New York and I kept my promise I made to her at that hospital bed. I went to her graduation party, I went down on one knee and presented her a ring. I officially proposed to her. She, still in shock, said yes. That night was the start of a new beginning. A few months of preparation went by and the time came for us to tie the knot. We underwent a civil marriage led by a government official whom I can't seem to remember who he was. I think it was the mayor or something. It doesn't matter now since it's been five years since we last saw the guy.

Career-wise, let's just say we got a ticket to immediate stardom from our schools. I got signed immediately by the record company I'm in now and Cat landed the lead role in an indie film that was shown in the Cannes Film Festival. Our lives continued to get better from there and it will keep on getting better.

"Tori! You know I love you but if you don't come down now, you're going to sleep in the sofa tonight!" Man, I love her so much. I went down the stairs and she was waiting in front of the door.

"Sorry for yelling. Just had to make you come down and not get late for your video shoot." Cat apologizes.

"I know you didn't mean that." I kiss her passionately and made my way towards the car.

"I love you Tori, and I can't wait for you to get back."

"I can't wait too. I'll be back by 8." I step in the vehicle and started it up, looking forward to a night filled with romance and bliss.

* * *

"So Cat, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

I am nervous. I don't know where we're going or where we are now because, before hopping in the car, she asked me to put on a blindfold. I'm thinking she's driving us to a fancy five-star restaurant for couples, or maybe she's gone cheap and she's going to take us to McDonald's. Either way, I'm really anxious yet excited at the same time. After a few more minutes of gut-wrenching silence, the car stops.

"We're here, but don't take off the blindfold yet." She forewarns me just as about my hand unties the knot of my blindfold.

I hear the car door beside me open. Cat holds my arm and starts to guide me to the place. I hear a door click behind me and I hear nothing but a faint song playing from a distance. I keep on walking while being directed by Cat until we come to a halt.

"You can take it off."

I untie the knot of the blindfold and slowly regain my vision back. What the? This restaurant looks very similar to our dining room. They even got the pictures of me and Cat on the wall right. Wait a minute. This IS our house. Did we just drive around the city for ten minutes then came back here?

"So, why are we back here?" I ask Cat.

"Well, first, I forgot to make reservations. And, I wanted to make you dinner. Since you're the one who always cooks for the family."

"Well, I am getting sick of cooking for you." I jokingly tell her.

"Excuse me?" She replies, not buying my joke.

"I'm kidding. I love it." I kiss her to make her happy, again. Because who wants a grumpy cat?

* * *

"Cat, what are you doing? We just ate." I ask as she tackles me to the bed.

"I told you it will be a special night for us." She winks at me and crashes her lips against mine.

"We might wake up Ari." I interrupt.

"She fell asleep three hours ago. I don't think she'll wake up anytime soon.

We resume our heavy kissing. My hands entangle in her red velvet hair. I part my lips and let her tongue twist with mine. I feel her hands unbuttoning my blouse slowly. Her mouth is gradually descending towards my neck. I lift my body just enough to let my blouse fall off of my arms. Her hands catch the clasp of my bra as I lay back down. She strips me off my bra and throws the garment to the ground. Immediately, she gently bites my suddenly hardening nipple. I muffle a moan as our girl might wake up. She stops and gets on her knees, undressing herself. I help her unclasp her bra and it is me who throws the bra to the ground. I can't take the pool of heat coming from my center. I quickly pop the button of my jeans and unzip it. I let Cat take the jeans off of me.

"After 12 years, you still easily get wet." She tells me as she seems to notice my damp underwear.

"They only get wet for you." I wink at her as I responded back.

She gasps at the remark. "My, when did you learn to talk like that?"

"I learned from the best."

Our lips meet again while her hand slowly creeps onto my wet panties. I utter low moans between kisses. She gradually inserts her hand in my panties, making contact with my center. I shudder upon the first touch. I burst out a thousand 'Cat's as she immediately inserts her fingers in. As she goes faster and faster, my eyes seem to lose vision, hinting the near climax. Few moments later, I lose control. I scream at the top of my lungs, forgetting about how quiet I should be. I breathe heavy, completely emptied out. I lazily sit up, while regaining my vision.

"Mom? Mommy?" We hear coming from the other side of the door. It's Ari. She must have woken up by my screams of pleasure. I hurriedly (or I think I do) make my way to the bathroom to dress appropriately for Ari's eyes, because a birthday suit won't be very good for a young girl like Ari. After putting on the shirt and pajama pants (I didn't bother wearing bra and panties), I entered the room to see Ari laying down on the bed dozing off with Cat beside her.

"She wanted to sleep with us. She said she had a bad dream and woke up to the sound of someone's screams. Any guess whose it was?"

"Heh. Guilty as charged." I say as I lay down beside Ari. I give her a quick good night kiss to let the bad dreams go away.

"I love you, Tori."

"I love you too, Cat. And maybe tomorrow, it's your turn."

"I can't wait for it."

* * *

**What a masterpiece! Now that's an ending. Well, it ain't half-bad to say the least. But hey, you guys are the critics. So... as usual, give me some feedbacks, reviews, and such. I'd like to thank you for taking your time to read this... averagely made smut-fiction (Is that a word? I think it is.) I might not do more multi-chaptered stories in the nearby future as I am solely focusing on one-shots or two. Anyways, thank you, again. Leave a review. How do you feel about the chapter? the whole story? me? Please do tell.**

**A Flock of Seagulls, bids you farewell, for now.**


End file.
